


Twin Drabbles 20

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 4





	Twin Drabbles 20

** Frozen **

“ I’m going to die” announced Sideswipe frozen on the spot , “ right here. Right now from humiliation. I never thought I’d be taken out so easily”

“ and in the prime of your life,” said Sunstreaker. Then he pushed Sideswipe forward into the crowd of dancing mechs

“Don’t you think your being a little overdramatic” said Sunstreaker.

“ No I’m being reasonable. I can’t dance Sunshine” complained Sideswipe. Sunstreaker sighed and then joined his twin in the circle of dancing mechs.

** Burning  **

“ Drink” ordered Sideswipe. Sunstreaker took a sip of the strong high grade and coughed.

“ When is it going to stop burning on the way down” asked Sunstreaker rubbing his neck cables.

“ When you stop being a weakling” replied Sideswipe taking a gulp of the strong high grade and then smiling afterwards. 

** Question **

“ Can I ask you a question” asked Sideswipe interrupting Sunstreaker’s quiet time sketching at his desk.

“ You can ask. I can’t promise an answer” responded Sunstreaker putting down his pencil and turning his attention to his annoying twin brother. 

** Neighbours  **

“ Sunstreaker stop shouting! We have neighbours and I’m not in the mood to explain why they heard a howling volt cat in our apartment” explained Sideswipe trying to reason with his ranting twin brother.

“ Like I give a turbo rats aft about our nosy neighbours” shouted Sunstreaker. Sideswipe prayed that Sunstreaker would shut up soon before the landlord came over to stop the noise. 

** Strange **

“ Sunstreaker you’ve been acting strange lately. I have been getting comments from our comrades saying that you’ve been uncharacteristically nice” said Sideswipe.

“ I’m nice” protested Sunstreaker.

“ I said uncharacteristically,” snapped Sideswipe.

“ You have been picking up data pads, opening doors for people, getting items from the high places , complimenting others paint jobs and offering to do repaints” explained Sideswipe ticking off the list with his fingers.

“ It’s starting to scare our comrades. So stop being nice and act normal” ordered Sideswipe.

“ As you wish Sides” said Sunstreaker.

** Malfunction  **

“ Prowl, ignore my twin brother. He’s experiencing a temporary malfunction. His CPU is off” said Sunstreaker with his hand covering Sideswipe’s mouth who was trying to talk regardless of the obstacle on his face plates. 

** Hint **

“ How long are you going to avoid me” asked Sunstreaker successfully cornering Sideswipe in their quarters.

“ Until you get the hint, it seems” responded Sideswipe pushing past Sunstreaker sending him into the couch.

** It  **

“ Do it” ordered Sideswipe standing in front of Sunstreaker.

“ Sides, I’m not doing it” argued Sunstreaker standing his ground.

“ As my twin brother. I’m ordering you to do it” said Sideswipe.

“ No way in the pit” shouted Sunstreaker. Then he punched Sideswipe in the faceplate and stormed off leaving Sideswipe rubbing his new dent.

** Hate **

“ Do you really hate me Sunshine” asked Sideswipe while watching a program on the television.

“ With all my spark and CPU” replied Sunstreaker not looking up from his sketch that he was trying to finish.

“ That’s harsh Sunshine” complained Sideswipe.

“ Live with it Sides. Now shut up or I will give you several dents on your faceplate” threatened Sunstreaker. Sideswipe wisely closed his mouth and turned his attention back to the television

** Introduction **

“ As most of you might know, I am the mech who needs no introduction. I am the one. The only. The famous”

“ the long winded” muttered Sideswipe while Sunstreaker introduced himself to the crowd of awaiting mechs ready to meet the famous artist.

“ Sunstreaker”. The crowd started clapping and cheering while Sideswipe stewed in jealously about Sunstreaker’s success. 

** Sword  **

“ Never step between Sunstreaker and his art,” said Sideswipe, “ unless you want a sword up your aft”

“ How do you know that” asked a random mech.

“ Experience” replied Sideswipe wincing at the memory.

** Hit **

“ Did you just hit yourself?” asked Sunstreaker in disbelief, after watching Sideswipe explain a very detailed prank.

“ you must of imagined it” responded Sideswipe but Sunstreaker did not look convinced. 


End file.
